Last Wishes
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: Link is dying. In his last moments, his life flashes before his eyes and it leads up to his death. Third Chapter contains a very hot and heavy scene with link and Zelda. HAS BEN UPDATED. PLEASE READ! UPDATED 12:52 friday 8-22-03
1. the beguining

It was dark. Not the dark one would see. But a dark that could be felt. Link was bleeding from several serious wounds. He had lost a lot of blood already. He was fading and he knew it wouldn't be long. Soon the pain would be over and so would his life.  
He slowly crawled to a place where it wasn't raining to hard and drooped to the ground. He then felt the cold mud seep throughout the front of his shirt. He tried to get up but was already too week. How could it have gone this bad?  
Link rolled over on his back and let his eyes close for a brief second. And his life flashed before his eyes.  
"Link!" link was climbing the wall to the princess Zelda's balcony and she had saw him. "What are you doing, you know you have permission to come and go through the gates!"  
Link grinned "Where's the fun in that?"  
Zelda was about 18 and she was beautiful. She had a slender body that seamed to call out to link. Her chest bounced ever so lightly whenever she ran. Her hair seemed to shimmer in the sun light and her face was that of a goddess.  
Link pulled his self up over the edge and grabbed her by the hand. And pulled her in. He then brought his face as close to hers as possible. "How's my girl doing?"  
Zelda smiled and let link take her in closer. She felt his strong mussels. Suddenly butterflies flew in her stomach as she felt his man parts against hers.  
She couldn't say anything but let her lips touch his. It was like the sweetest candy she ever had.  
"Princess Zelda!" link let go of Zelda as Impa came in through the door. "What do you think your father would say to you kissing a commoner?" But link saw the smile on her face and knew she didn't mind her and link being together.  
"Sorry, we weren't doing anything really." But Zelda knew better. If Impa had been ten minutes late she wouldn't be a virgin any more.  
Suddenly the castle was shaken by a sudden blast. The wall hangings and parts of the ceiling fell to the ground. link caught Zelda as she fell over. The sound of the blast still seamed to go on forever till if faded in the distance.  
"Link what was that!"  
"I don't know but I better go and see."  
  
Soon link was in the village below the castle. He was staring wide- eyed at the temple of time. Or what was left of the temple. The hero's sword in the pedestal was all that was left. When link went in further to investigate he saw some of the rubble was moving.  
When link cleared it away there was Raru. He had a board sticking out of his body and he was coughing up large amounts of blood.  
"Link,(hack hack) Gannon loose (Hack hack) get sword, destroy.." Suddenly Raru quit moving and his head fell limp to the ground. 


	2. The long journy, but not alone

Link gave the Old priest a last prayer. Link then got up and walked slowly over to the sword, in case it was a trap. Link let his hand hover over the sword hilt for a second. He did not fear anything, but this sword. Last time his touched it. It had started him on a long quest for Evil.  
Link closed his eyes and let his hand wrap around the handle. He then pulled on it and it came out of its stone base. Link opened his eyes. He jumped back a few paces; he then tripped and fell. There was sheik looking at him.  
Sheik let out a little laugh and held out his hand to help link up. Link still could not believe this person is another form of Zelda. Impa had shown her some very powerful magic when she was younger. It took a lot to change not only one's appearance but one's sex as well.  
When some one was looking at sheik, they were looking at an 18-year- old boy with red eyes and blond hair. However, when Sheik transformed into Zelda she was an 18-year-old woman that could take any mans breath away.  
Link took his hand and let him help link back up. "Link, you seam to have grown a bit rusty since the last time we meet."  
Link grinned and shook his head "I'm just not used to seeing you back yet is all."  
"I guess you already know by now?"  
Link gave Sheik a puzzled look. "I know Ganon is back but how."  
"He found a flaw in the sacred realm and used it to break free. Raru was on the other side trying to push him back. The force of the two caused an explosion and both were brought back to Hyrull. I know Raru was badly injured, Ganon on the other hand got away scratch free."  
Link shook his head. The first thought that came to link was protect Zelda. He then had to give his self-a mental slap. Sheik was Zelda and as long as they stayed together, Ganon could not take Zelda.  
Sheik went over to where Raru lay and Sheik shook his head. "I'm sorry for the troubles we have caused you." He then took out something from his shrink pouch and he started to play a song on it. Link realized it was Sheik's Lyr and he was playing the song of healing. Suddenly Raru's body gave off a faint glow and the board disappeared. Raru started to move again and link ran over to help if he was needed.  
Raru looked at sheik and smiled. "I am so glad Impa decided to teach you in the Sheiken ways, if not for you then the whole sacred realm would be lost." Sheik and link then helped the old man to his feat and they walked him out of the debris. Raru was looking around and taking in the sights. ""He last time I was out of the sacred realm gates I was about ten. My mother had just died, and my father was dying. Little did I know it was their job to guard the sacred realm. In addition, when they would die it would become my job as well. I never even got to kiss a girl."  
Link shook his head. He knew what it was like to kiss a girl. He has kissed quite a few since he became the hero of time.  
Link And sheik were taking Raru to the castle so he could have a place to stay until the sacred realm could be fixed. When they got their Sheik Transformed into Zelda. Mainly so that the King would not have any un-needed questions to ask. He did not know who sheik was and he did not need to know.  
When Zelda, Raru, and link entered the castle Impa came out to greet them. When she saw Raru she immediately called for some of the best servants and told them to cater to him. She also told them that id they did not make him comfortable. They would never have comfort for the rest of their lives.  
When everything was settled and every one was taken care of Link Zelda Impa and Raru met in a secret room in the castle to discus the new plan for getting rid of Ganon.  
Zelda was in the war mode now and she would not even glance at link. "How do we get rid of him? Its apparent he had gained strength while he was stuck in the realm."  
Raru looked at her "there is one way, but you would have to go on an adventure with link."  
Impa looked at the two and knew what that would mean. Another child running around the castle once their quest was over.  
Zelda on the other hand was not thinking that way. "What would be the goal of this adventure?" Raru looked at Impa then back at link and Zelda. "You two would have to find the mask man and borrow the Oni mask, he has Another mask called the Queenie mask With both masks used together the power of you two will be unstoppable."  
  
Ganon was in his castle. He had just about every Gurudo helping to care for him. He had suffered a broken arm when he returned to this world. It did not bother him. He knew the Hero would be looking for him and he had a new plan to gain his other two pieces of the Triforce. Moreover, it included pain, blood, and death.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````` Do you wont more? If you do then give me at least four more reviews. The story has yet to get to the good part. Mainly torture. 


	3. Love and Betrayel

Be warned people there is a very graphic scene in this part. Moreover, it includes sex.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `  
Link and Zelda gathered most of the things they would need and put them into two shrinking pouches. Link then watched as Zelda transformed her self into Sheik again. He did not see the real transformations just a blinding flash of light that made link close his eyes. When he opened them, there was sheik.  
Sheik took his shrinking pouch and put it on. He then gave Impa a hug good by " Take care of the old king for me, And Raru, stay out of trouble." Raru just grinned.  
Sheik then ran and jumped out the window. It took link a few seconds to realize he was to follow. When Link and sheik were away from the castle link took out his Ocarina and played Epona's tune. When the horse got to them link realized he did not have anything for sheik to ride on. "You can ride with me to Lon Lon ranch and you can get your own horse is that all right with you?"  
Sheik looked at link but did not say anything. He got up on the horse and link got on in front of him. It felt weird having another person on the horse with him. When link and sheik finally got to the ranch link was glad to have sheik off his horse. Link shuddered at the memory of having Sheik behind him. It was the first time link was glad to be rid of his passenger.  
When they got there, Malon greeted them with a wide grin. "Hello link, and who is this other man with you?"  
"My names sheik my lady."  
Malon blushed and giggled. Link knew the pairing of the two would be very awkward for Zelda. Then link realized how awkward Zelda and he must feel for sheik. The thought only sent a chill up his spine.  
Link looked at Malon and noticed how much bigger her chest was then Zelda's. They were like lures. "Sheik here needs a horse, we are on a quest."  
"Oh, ok, lets see.Sheik are you used to riding horses?"  
"No, I don't usually travel by horse."  
"Well then you will need a tame one, a horse that can keep up with Epona, perfect. You can borrow black. It used to be Ganon's old horse. Well trained and well behaved."  
Malon led them to the back of the ranch to the horse corral. There were about eight horses all together. Sheik only saw Ganon's horse once and what he remembered of the thing was not a good memory.  
Malone sung a song and a massive black stallion came running from the back of the corral. His mussels seamed to be made from solid rock. Moreover, every movement made them ripple with power. It was like watching a thousand horses in one. When it reached them it arose on its back feat and let out a snort that sounded more like a command. It then landed on all four hooves with a sound like thunder.  
"How's my baby?"  
The horse seemed to know what Malon was saying, poked its muzzle through the bars, and let Malon give it a kiss. She then opened the gate, took the horse by its Harness, and led it out. She then gave it to sheik.  
"Now black this is going to be your new rider for a while, be nice to him and when you get back I will give you all the sugar and carrots you could ever imagine ok?"  
The horse tilted its head so it could fix and eye on sheik. It then put its head down lower and started to scratch its head on sheiks chest, almost knocking him over then it stopped and let out a snort that pushed sheiks hair from his face.  
"Good he likes you. Now listen I will teach you his song." Malone sang a little song and sheik pulled out his Lyr to follow along. The song sounded a little sad. When sheik finally got it down pat, he put his Lyr away. He then helped Malon get his saddle on. When everything was complete he got on the horse and led the way back to where Epona was. As soon as the two horses got to each other they immediately begun smelling each other. While Epona was occupied link got on her back and waved Malon good by. He then gave the horse a little kick and steered her out of the ranch. Sheik followed links movements and soon black was right behind Epona.  
Suddenly black let out a loud neigh and Epona looked back at him. She two let out a loud neigh. Suddenly they started running at full throttle. Link knew this had to be bad and tried to stop Epona. However, she was not listening.  
Sheik was having the same problems as well. Soon the riders were holding on for dear life to the horse's mains. The two horses were showing off to each other and it soon became a deadly race of speed. One wrong step and a horse would be thrown to the ground with the rider.  
It went on like this for a few hors then suddenly there was a man in the middle of the road with a giant pack on his shoulders. He looked up at the two horses and he stared wide-eyed. The horses saw him two. They were starting to wear out anyway. so the two decided to stop. It was not a slow stop eighther. The two stopped so abruptly that both riders were thrown over the man and both landed in a heap.  
Then the two horses turned and ran off the other way leaving the two riders on the ground by the scared man.  
Link got up, looked his self over, and saw he was ok, except for a few bruises and a sore butt. He then looked over at Sheik and saw he did not fare as well. He had a sever cut on his head and he was not moving. Suddenly his body was engulfed in a bright light and link had to close his eyes. When he opened them, back up again there was princess Zelda. To links relief she was not hurt.  
She opened her eyes and saw link looking at her. "Sheik got hurt bad didn't he?"  
Link shook his head "Yeah he was thrown from a horse."  
"You mean he road a horse? Sheik is terrified of horses, why did you make him get on any horse in the first place."  
Link looked at her for a moment. Surly she would have some of sheik's memories. "No he got on the horse by his self. Hay look on the bright side we found the mask man."  
Zelda sat up and looked behind her to see the mask man picking up some stray masks that had fallen when he tried to run.  
She quickly got up and went over to help him. She made her self as seductive as possible, mainly in hopes he would give her the two masks she needed. With out much hassle.  
"Stupid teenagers, nearly could have killed me.. Hello who are you?"  
Zelda stood up and made a show of adjusting the top of her dress. "My names princess Zelda, this is link, we are looking for the mask man do you know where he is?"  
The man looked at Zelda for a moment then at link. "Hay don't I know you from some where, ah yes you were the little boy I meet in Termina, during the clock festival. I still cant thank you enough for returning the masks you found."  
Link then remembered his adventure in the land of Termina. That was so many years ago. "Now I remember you were the mask man, I need your help.."  
"Sure what ever you ask and I will give it to you."  
"Good I need some masks from you, The Oni link mask, The captains mask and the Queenie Mask. Do you still have them?"  
The mask man shook his head. "I can give you the Captains mask but the Oni link mask and the Queenie mask is for special use only."  
Zelda took this as her chance to speak. "We need those masks for a special reason, you see the evil king has returned to Hyrull and we need to have those masks, though I don't know why link would need the captains mask."  
"The dark king you say, now that is a special occasion. Fine I will give you the masks if you do me a favor."  
Link and Zelda looked at each other and they both answered "Anything."  
"Take the masks and this bottle of powder, when link has the dark king in a weakened state sprinkle this on him and it will transform him into the mask his heart most resembles. Get the mask and bring it to me."  
Link and Zelda smiled. This might get rid of Ganon for good. Link walked over to the mask man and took his hand. "Deal, now give us the masks and the powder."  
  
When Link and Zelda were three masks richer they left the mask man and headed of to their journey. Now they had to travel on foot, something the princess did not like much.  
"I am going to kill Malone for giving us that damn horse."  
"Link she was just trying to do a nice thing."  
"Yeah and it nearly got sheik killed."  
"No he's ok, his wounds will heal quickly in the sacred realm."  
"I thought it was broken?"  
"Oh, Raru already has most of it fixed. He's working on the seal now."  
Link remembered his thoughts back at the ranch and looked at Zelda "Zelda, is it possible for Sheik to see what you do through your eyes?"  
"No, our lives are private, we only share information that is needed."  
"So he cant see us when we."  
Zelda burst out in giggles and laughs "No, he can see through my eyes. Moreover, I cannot see through his eyes. The only thing we share is important stuff. So you can quit worrying."  
Link felt as if a weight was lifted of his shoulders and he stopped for a minute. He grabbed Zelda by the hand and gave her one long kiss. She struggled at first but finally gave in.  
"Link warn me before you do that, by the way link are we going to stay any where for the night?"  
It was then link noticed the sun was not far from the horizon and that the Hyrullian fields can be quite nasty at night. It was then he noticed how close to the Kokerian woods he was.  
"Let's spend the night in my old Home. Is that ok with you?"  
Zelda smiled and used her hand to brush a stray hair from links face. "I have always wonted to see your home."  
Link smiled and let Zelda go. He then led the way to the Kokerian village. He knew how hard it was to find the village. If you did not have the tattoo of the KoKerians then it would be hard to enter. KoKerians are secretive and do not wish to be bothered with. Link knew this but he did not care.  
It took a lot of convincing after he came back that he was the link they all knew. Thanks To Navi, he was saved. She lives at the new Deku tree now. She told link her adventures were over and she need to settle down with a male fairy and have a small family of her own. Link knew she had two boys and three girls but he did not know if she was happy or not.  
When Link and Zelda finally got to the little village they were met by a small red headed Kokerian with freckles.  
"Link, you know your not to bring out siders to our village."  
"Mido, this is princess Zelda. She needs a place to stay for to night and to night only."  
"Well she's not going to stay in my house."  
"No I was going to let her stay on top of your house, of course she's not going to stay at your house fool. She's going to stay at mine."  
"Ha, take a princess to your old home, oh lady you got a surprise coming to you."  
Link gave Mido a look that could kill a dog in ten seconds. Mido continued to laugh but he let them throe.  
When link made it to his old home he helped Zelda up the ladder and into his home. It was just as he left it but a little dustier. The two walked over to the bead to take off their shoes.  
"What was that Mido guy talking about, this is a beautiful place, if not a little un kept."  
"Yeah I know, its been years since I sleap in this place."  
"Ya know link you do have me alone now."  
"Zelda, I was thinking that tonight would be a good night to attempt sleeping in the nude." Zelda tensed up, and she looked at him, terrified. Every muscle in her body was tense. "Wh-what?" Link laughed. "You said that you needed distraction." Zelda blushed furiously as Link took off his dark green tunic, becoming topless (A/N: Ahh yeeahhh..) and climbed into bed. Zelda was still slightly ashen-faced. He looked at her. "Are you going to make use of the blankets?" She looked at him. "What?" Link indicated Zelda's position on top of the covers. "Oh, that. Um, I guess I should.." She stood up and She let her blond hair cascade over her shoulders and slowly slid under the slightly dusty covers. She turned to Link. "Thank you so much. I mean, I know I have already thanked you," she rolled her eyes and Link smiled at her, "but I want to thank you because you've helped me so much. If not for you link then we wouldn't be here." Link shifted, and she felt his leggings brush against her leg. "I know that you would do the same thing if our positions were switched, Zelda. I would do anything to protect you." Zelda looked away, and Link touched a hand to her face and turned her back towards him. "I love you, and there is nothing that can stop our love." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she sniffed. "I know," she said. Link pulled her into his arms, and she sniffed again, and breathed in deeply, intoxicated by his scent. She tilted her head up and looked into his piercing eyes. He was smiling at her, and he bent down and touched his lips to hers lightly, a tiny spark. He brushed her lips, covering her body with his, and grazed the line of her face leading to her neck. He kissed her, once, twice, and went back to her mouth, this time with a deeper kiss. She opened her mouth against his, and felt she tingle as he swept her away with one kiss. She tugged at her under dressings, wishing desperately to be disrobed. However, she felt Link's hands entwine hers as the kiss ended. "Princess's are not so rushed about the act of love, Zelda," He whispered into her ear. "Be not so hurried. There are many hours left until we are expected."  
It was in that night Zelda was no more a virgin  
  
When link awoke, again there was a scream in the distance. He knew Zelda would be upset if he left her. He did not wont her to think he was not coming back. It was probably one of the KoKerians messing around out in the forests.  
So link put on his leggings, left his tunic, his shrinking pouch, and his shield by the bead for Zelda to find. Armed with only a Kokerian sword, or rather a dagger. He left to help who ever was in trouble.  
When he got to the balcony of his home he saw a little light come up to him. He quickly realized it was Navi.  
"Link, its Saria she's been bit by a wolfose. Hurry!"  
"Where is she!?"  
"At the Forrest temple!"  
Link did not even bother with the ladder; he just jumped down and ran for the sacred forest temple. He knew his way around the forbidden woods so well he did not even need navis light to guide him.  
Soon he was at the base of the forest temple and he saw Sari's little body lying on the wooden tree stump. When he got closer she sat up and begun to laugh. It was then the moon peaked out from behind the clouds and link saw it was only a Gurudo Child with green dyed hair.  
Link did not even have a chance to think before he was forced down to the ground and ropes were tightly wrapped around his hands and feet.  
"Well, Well look what I caught in my little net."  
Link knew the voice all too well "Rot in hell Ganon."  
"Now link is that any way to talk to your elders.?"  
Suddenly the nearest Gurudo female kicked link in the stomach.  
"Navi, you have done your job well, your family is free to go now."  
Link was disgusted. His own Fairy helped Ganon capture him. "Navi you bitch."  
"Sorry link, he had my children in a jar, if I didn't help get you then he would of thrown them into the river and let the fish eat them." Then in his ear she whispered "Don't worry I will get help, I haven't totally given you to him yet." She then speed off to see her family.  
Link was then picked up off the ground and link saw Ganon face to face.  
"Link I am going to have so much fun with you." Ganon then raised his hand and made it into a fist. He then struck link so hard in the head he passed out.  
"Lots of fun in deed Mwahahahahahahahah." 


	4. The song of extraction

Zelda was wearing a pink dress with dots on it; she was telling link about how she once used her foot as a teacup. When something bright kept making everything fade away. Slowly Zelda begun to realize she was just dreaming and the light was just some bug flying around her head. She swatted at it a few times. However, it was no use it kept coming back, finally she sat up and picked up her pillow and hit it. Causing the annoying thing to fly right in to the wall. As it hit the wall Zelda heard a tiny voice scream out in pain and she realized it was a fairy that was trying to wake her up.  
"Oh I am so sorry, are you ok, your Links fairy, are you not?"  
However, the little fairy only squeaked and garbled in a language that was completely incoherent to Zelda. She was not of the forest so she could not under stand the forest language.  
"I'm sorry little one but I can not understand a word you are saying."  
Suddenly the little fairy turned red and flew out the door. Zelda turned to get link but she found he was gone. She then saw all of his stuff sitting next to the bead, even his tunic. Zelda knew he could not be that far from where she was, link never went anywhere with out his stuff.  
It was then a little head poked its self through the door and Zelda had to pull the blankets up so that they could not see her nude.  
"Hello princess Zelda, It's been a long time since we met." Zelda recognized her as links friend and the sage of the woods.  
"Hello Saria, how have you been?"  
"I'm holding up. You and link seam to be quite the couple."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The walls of this house is alive, every one heard what you and link did to night." Zelda looked around and blushed, did link know that this room was alive.  
Then Saria let out a laugh "Sorry I had to pick on you, no one but I know what you and link did in hear, it was hard not to. I was walking by earlier, and heard you two. I quickly left so I could grant you two privacy. I even keped all the others away so that you two wouldn't be bothered." Suddenly the fairy flew in between the two and Saria looked at it, listening to what it had to say.  
"Navi you what?!"  
The tiny fairy turned blue and it continued to squeak.  
"You little bitch, do you have any idea what you just did, trading your family for Hyrull, forsaking your duty to your protector, giving him to the very hands of evil?"  
Zelda listened to what Saria was saying but could not believe what she was hearing. Maybe this was some one ellses fairy.  
Saria suddenly grabbed the fairy from out of the air and begun to squeeze it. Zelda knew it had to be a terrible ordeal for the little fairy. "Saria stop that, she probably didn't have a choice!"  
Saria let go of the tiny fairy and it dropped to the floor, her light was very dim.  
"She didn't have a choice, you heard what she did, didn't you?"  
"No Saria I couldn't understand her."  
"She traded her family for link. She gave link to Ganon, now he has link and is torturing him. ."  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Saria had to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, again Sheik was standing in front of her.  
He looked around and saw Saria standing in front of him. Compared to him she was not very tall. She only stood as tall as his waist.  
"Who are you, where is Zelda?"  
"She could not control her anger and I had to take over before she let out an energy bomb."  
Saria was about to ask what energy bomb was but sheik picked up the little fairy and blew some powder onto it. Immediately its light came back to life and she flew out of his hand and hovered in front of his face.  
"Navi, there is still a chance for you to set things right, help me help link and I will tell him about your good deeds."  
She begun to squeak again Sheik looked down at Saria "Is there any way I can speak to her and under stand her?"  
Saria smiled and shook her head. "Yes, link had to go through he same process."  
"And what may it be?  
"You need a wood land tattoo, ink made from the ever elusive forest ink flower. Anything from the forest that surges throughout your blood enables non-woodland people to be apart of the forest. Getting a tattoo makes it possible to have a life long admission into the deepest most sacred parts of the forest, let alone the ability to talk and hear what the forest is saying."  
"Fine get the Ink and give me the tattoo, and hurry links life is a t risk."  
  
When link opened his eyes, he still had on his leggings and his hands chained him to a wall. Why he was there, he could not remember at first.  
"Well well, the hero has awaken, welcome link to your own extraction party."  
Link didn't know what he was talking about but he didn't wont to talk to Ganon that was for sure."  
"Quiet are we, well let's get some noise going." Slowly a Gurudo female slid out from the shadows and she held a whip in her hands. She then walked around to links backside and raised the whip. Link suddenly felt searing pain but he had enough courage to hold in the screams and let the Gurudo whip him. He gritted his teeth and dint even let out a moan.  
"I see you are no fun link, lets see what I can do to make it fun. Lets see, ah yes while I was away in the sacred realm. I learned a new song from some one I met while I was in there. He called it the song of extraction. It was what I used to free my self, I mearly extracted my self from the sacred realm."  
Link only stared at him, while he felt the warm drops of blood fall from his back to the ground. No less creating a pool underneath. Soon the wounds will stop and link will still be strong, as long as he has hope of escaping.  
"I can use this song to extracted anything I wont, even a Triforce piece."  
That made link shiver. What would happen to him with out his piece of the Triforce, how much more stronger will Ganon get if he got it from link?  
"I played the song only once, and I played it fast. That was why every thing exploded. I think I will play it slow this time. Are you ready link, it's a beautiful song." Ganon started to sing in a low brassy tone. If he were not evil, it would almost be beautiful.  
Link did not have a chance to think about how nice Ganon's singing voice was. Suddenly his body was seized in pain beyond any pain he ever felt. It was like is body was being chewed on by a goron. Slowly crushing every bone in his body. The pain grew worse with every note Ganon sang. Slowly link felt all of his courage, all of his hope, all of his will to live flow out of his body. Then with a convulsion link fell limp in his shackles and Ganon knew it was done, he had the Triforce of courage, and he could discard of link with no worries of having him come back and defeat him. Link the hero of time was no more.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````` Ok people just so you know link is not dead yet. He is just out. I know my spelling is bad and so is my grammar. Once I get an idea, I have to type it or risk loosing it. That is why some words are not spelt right. Also I have Micro soft word 97 and it has its limits. So please you can save your self-some typing and just tell me what you think of my story, I already know I have spelling errors.  
  
Oh and by the way if you wont more, then I am going to wont more reviews, it has to work both ways. I need some thing to push me on. And give me the drive to continue. 


	5. see ya all on monday

Hello people, I know you probably thought this was another chapter but its not. However, I will post a new one on Monday. 8-18-03. So please be patent. If you are really in hurry then read my other stories. The more reviews I get the better the stories are. 


	6. A little of Oni orgins

Sheik's arm still stung a little where his new tattoo was placed but he didn't think much of it. The whole time he was getting the tattoo things in the forest seemed to instantly come to life. It seemed that every thing had a voice and was telling him its own remembrance. At first it was interesting. Soon however it became annoying and he wished he never got the tattoo.  
After Saria was done she smiled and put the needle away and kissed Sheik on the forehead. "There, that was to finish the task." She then laughed and left Sheik alone. It was then Navi came into his view and he finally could under stand her.  
"I am so very sorry I."  
"Save your breath I am not the one you need forgiveness from."  
Navi seamed to sink a little but she perked up almost as quick. "Did he leave the Oni link mask?"  
Sheik went back to link's home and looked through his stuff. When he got to links shrinking pouch he let a smile cross his face, a thing he seldom did.  
"The force from this mask alone could obliterate Ganon." Suddenly he shook his head and threw the mask down. "No, if I use that I may as well give up my soul."  
Navi flew over to the mask and brought it back to sheik "I know, link had the same quandary when he accepted this mask."  
Sheik looked up at the little ball of pink light. "How do you know, from what I was told you were not with link when he left for Termina."  
"Ah, But I was with link, you see, tattle, and tail were my offspring. Though them I could see everything link did."  
Sheik reached out and took the mask, and released how strong Navi must really be. He looked at the mask and stared at the illustration on the face. It was Oni, the most supreme of the shikens. No one but Sheik and his mother knew this. Oni was a Great War hero in his time, but some times heroes even turn to bad.  
Sheiks great grandfather was the evil force in that time era and it was Oni link that defeated him. Sadly however as time goes on heroes die and evil takes there place. Oni was one of the most feared villains. It wasn't until Sheiks own mother defeated him that everything went back to normal. Now here he is. His soul trapped in a mask.  
With a sigh and a quick glance at Navi sheik put the mask on. Suddenly he screamed out in agony and tried to get the mask off. It was no use it was already transforming his body. He could feel his body getting bigger. He could feel a new set of clothes wrapping around his body. Soon the pain ended and sheik let out a sigh of relief.  
He then turned to look at his self in links mirror and he almost attacked it. He was frightening to look at. He was still concealed but his face could not be seen his eyes glowed with an unnatural glow. He was for the first time in his life, afraid of his self. (If you relay wont a good picture of sheik then imagine a cross between Shinobi, and soul reiver. Instead of a long red scarf he has a long blue scarf.)  
Sheik then put the rest of link's belongings under his bead. Sheik then turned and left the house as quietly as possible. He then left the forest and headed for the desert.  
  
When link awoke he was lying on his stomach. There was some one rubbing something on his back and he didn't feel the pain any more. He quickly got up and turned to see his surroundings and the person.  
When he saw her face he almost cried out for pity. It was Naburou but her hair was gone and she had only rags for cover. Her skin was covered with bright purple bruises and her eyes looked sad and tired.  
"What happened to you?"  
"The same that happened to you if not more."  
"Where are we?"  
Nabouru looked up then back at link. "We are in the dungeon, in the cell where no one is remembered only forgotten and starved to death. You only see other people when they bring in others."  
She then got up and walked over to a corner and begun to cry. Link got up as well and went to her. He felt cold and alone, like everything he ever wonted to fight for didn't mean anything to him anymore. He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. She turned to link and wrapped her arms around him and literally melted into his arms. She never had a man just wont to hold her. Normally a man only wonted one thing and she only had eyes for her one true love.  
The two slowly sunk back down to the floor and they wept together.  
Sheik was in the Gurudo dungeons and they stank of death and rotted flesh. He didn't care. He was here for link and that was his job for now. Sheik soon came to realize the Oni soul that was trapped in this mask was mearly asleep and would never awake. To him everything Sheik saw while he had the mask on would be just a dream and only a dream. Oni was old and tired of living. He would never take over Sheik and try to over throw the Hyrullian Empire.  
It was then Sheik caught a new smell. It was link and he was giving off smells of dread and disheartenment. Sheik knew the mask was enhancing his senses but he didn't know they were enhanced that much.  
Quickly he followed the smell and he soon found his self at the furthest, darkest part of the dungeon. And he found the cell where link was held. Slowly sheiks eyes adjusted to the darkness and he used what little light he could to see into the cell.  
What he saw made Zelda's conscious jump. He could feel her heart break and it was almost too much for him to handle. Link was holding another woman and was crying into her baldhead.  
"Link" sheik whispered  
Link looked up and saw sheik. He quickly got up and put his self between sheik and the other woman. Now he could feel Zelda's heard fall into a thousand pieces.  
"Who are you? haven't you and Ganon done enough damage?"  
It was then sheik realized Navi was flying out from under his wrappings. "Link, its sheik, he's using the Oni.."  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
Sheik turned around and there was a Gurudo guard. With a stave in her hand. Sheik saw a set of keys on her waist and he knew he needed them to help link.  
"I repeat my self, who are.."  
Sheik without warning had no control over his self and he knew Oni was awake and trying to help sheik. Sheik tried to close his eyes but couldn't. He watched as he grabbed the woman and broke her neck. He then ripped the keys from her waist and threw her remains as hard as he could into a wall.  
Sheik then threw the Keys at link. Then with shaking hands, sheik reached up and tore at the back of his head. He couldn't deal with what he had just done and was willing to kill his self to get the mask off.  
Suddenly he saw only blackness, he soon realized he was looking into the back of the mask and he put it into his shrinking pouch.  
He then turned to link and saw him stepping out of the cell with the other woman. It was then he recognized the bald woman to be the Queen of the Gurudo's. Nabouru.  
"Link are you ok, can you travel?"  
Link shook his head yes. And sheik saw his once blond hair move in bright red chunks.  
"Link take my hand, you too Nabouru, there now wait a moment while I play.."  
Sheik had out his Lyr and he played the forest song. Soon the three were enclosed in a bright blue light and they disappeared.  
The dungeon became deathly quiet and the dead Gurudo on the ground let out one last sigh as her spirit left her body. 


	7. love has its boundries

When Link Sheik and Nabouru arrived at the forest Temple they were welcomed by the soft air of the forest. To Sheik however He felt like he was welcomed to more then the warm air.  
Sheik then led the two out of the forest and led them to links home.  
When they got there sheik left to find some healing fairies. When he came back Nabouru was staring at the mirror crying. Link was sitting with his back to her staring at his hand. Sheik knew that was the hand where you could see the soft glow of the triforce. It was like a manifestation that would never go away.  
"He took it sheik."  
Sheik was a little disconcerted "Who took it, and what is the "it" we are talking about" Link shook his head "The tri-force of courage is gone, Ganon has it now."  
"What, that's not possible, There is no way of extracting it from its bearer with out killing them."  
"That's just it sheik, when Ganon took the triforce from me, he killed the hero part of me, all that is left now is the part of me that is hopeless, and sad."  
Without warning there was a bright flash of light. When link looked up he was looking into Zelda's blue eyes.  
"No link, he didn't kill the hero part of you. You see, you never really had the triforce of courage. Maybe when you were saving hyrull before. But after I sent you back in time the last time. the tri force of courage was lost. You only had the mark on your hand, and that was all Ganon took. You only felt like he took your Hero side only because you believed he did."  
  
Suddenly Saria came in with two jars, each one holding a fairy of life. She handed one to Zelda and the other to Nabouru. Zelda smiled and opened the jar. The tiny fairy flew out and encircled its self around link. Letting its power heal his wounds.  
"MY HAIR!"  
When Zelda turned to Nabouru she saw she no longer had a bare head. But a head full of long red hair.  
  
Later when every one was settled and comfortable they begun there talk on how to get Ganon again.  
"Link, Sheik can use the oni mask while you use the Queenie mask." Zelda was taking charge of command and every one seamed to agree with her.  
"What about me, I wont to help. It's my Kingdome we are going to attack, at least let me help."  
"Nabouru I was getting to you. Take this mask and walk out to the Hyrullian fields. With this mask you can control an army of death. They will do what ever you ask of them. Gather an army and meat us at the canyon."  
Nabouru took the captains' mask and put it on. She smiled and left Link and Zelda.  
"Link, I have to tell you something." Link turned to Zelda and stared into her deep blue eyes.  
"When I saw you and Nabouru in the dungeon cell I nearly died of heart break."  
"Oh Zelda, we weren't." "I know link and I makes it even worse for me to say this."  
"Zelda, please,"  
"Link, we shouldn't be together, it's not for us. I love you and I know you are a hero, a hero is not bound to one woman but many. I am but just one of your female followers. After we defeat Ganon this last time, please don't come back to me."  
Link didn't say anything. He just stared at Zelda and he felt a tear fall from his face and land on the ground.  
  
Ganon was in a good mood. He had the hero of time in his hands and he could do what ever he wonted with him. As a matter of fact he was on his way to visit link. When Ganon entered the dungeon he smelt blood. He knew this was not good.  
HE started to run and stopped at links empty cell. He looked around and saw the dead gurudo lying on the ground. He walked over to her and put his hand on her. Slowly her broken bones and all her wounds healed. Then she opened her eyes.  
When she saw Ganon she screamed and got up.  
"Where am I"  
"Where is he Julia?"  
"Some one came and got him out. I tried to stop him but he killed me." She seamed a little awkward saying she was killed.  
Suddenly Ganon let out a yell of rage and threw a ball of black light at the Gurudo. Suddenly she started to screams her body begun to melt. Her body begun to form a pool of liquid blood bones and flesh.  
"Link, I know you won't stay away for long, and when you return I will be waiting." Ganon yelled out the window and into the night  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Well what do you think? Oh and don't waste your words on telling me how miss spelt this is and such. Well if you are really interested then I need some encouragement. The more reviews I get the better the story will be next time. 


	8. Ganon, the retired hero

Link felt as if his whole world was falling. It was like the goddess of fate was giving him a bad deck of cards. He felt not only hollow but also worthless. Losing the tri force didn't bother him much. But losing Zelda, the one person who he held most dear in his life hurt him more then the extraction of the triforce.  
There was a sudden flash as Zelda turned into sheik. When link opened his eyes she was standing in front of him holding the two masks. Sheik looked at link and handed him the Queenie mask.  
"Don't worry link, Zelda will come back to you over time."  
Link took the mask and let a sigh escape his lips.  
When he looked back up at sheik he had already put the mask on and was the powerful Oni. The look of him terrified link beyond anything he ever saw. Looking away link looked down at the mask in his hands and saw a faint shimmer on the inside. It was then he got a very bad feeling about the mask its self. But he didn't think anything of it. Slowly link raised the mask to his face and he felt the changes to his body begun.  
When he looked back up at Oni Sheik he saw sheik in his true form.  
"Sheik why did you take off your mask?"  
"I didn't, it's one of the powers the mask has, the power to see things as they truly are, also the power of invisibility."  
"What?" Link asked  
"Link look at your self in your mirror."  
When link got to his mirror he looked at his self. What he saw, or didn't see made him gasp.  
"See I told you, your invisible now."  
Link smiled and thought of all the possibilities of being invisible. Then he had to give his self-a mental slap and remind his self he was a hero. And hero's don't go around looking at naked women while they are invisible.  
"Alright Sheik, let's pay Ganon a surprise visit why don't we."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
When Ganon left the dungeons he immediately left for the temple in the desert. He had to find the power he left there before link banished him tot he sacred realm. Ganon wasn't stupid; he knew that if link defeated him his powers would be totally striped as he entered the sacred realm.  
As a fall back plan he left a small part of his power at the top of the temple. A place where not many can reach. He also knew that was the best place to be if you wont to go undisturbed for a few hours.  
Crossing the desert was no problem for Ganon; he had crossed the desert so many times now he could cross it with his eyes closed.  
When he got to the temple he waved his hand and he immediately begun to ascend to the top. When he got there he saw a large treasure chest. He wonted to open it but a loud explosion could be heard in the direction where the Gurdo fortress resides. It was then as Ganon looked up. Ganon knew link had come.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sheik was with a few Gurdo guards fighting them off like flies. Link on the other hand was finding it harder and harder to control his self. Link couldn't stop Killing Gurudos and even the undead. It wasn't until he lashed out at Nabouru that he knew all control of his self was lost.  
(Link the hero of time. Ha ha ha) Link tried to look around for the speaker but didn't see any one  
(I'm in your head if you really won't to know.)  
"Who are you?"  
(I am the spirit that has been trapped in this mask)  
"I thought you were a good mask?"  
(Good? Who told you I was good?)  
Suddenly links heart sunk and he nearly cried.  
(Go ahead cry like a baby, I have your body and soul now, no one can help you now)  
"No I won't let you, ."  
(Oh come now link. Do you really think you can fight me? I am apart of you now. The only way to kill me is to kill your self, and since I control you. You cant even do that.)  
"NO" (Oh yes link, and as a demonstration, I will kill the two who you hold so dear.)  
Suddenly link ran over to Sheik and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He then reached up and pulled off the Oni mask. With a flash of light the Oni Sheik was gone and there in front of link was the sheik he knew.  
"Link, what are you doing?" Sheik asked as he tried to get away from link  
(Any last words you wish to tell him link?)  
"Sheik, its not me, the mask is evil I can not control it, SHEIK!" at that moment Link used his sword to stab sheik in the heart. He then pushed it in deeper and twisted the blade.  
"LINK.." was the last thing sheik said before falling to the ground dead.  
Then link turned to Nabouru. However Nabouru saw what link had done to Sheik and had took off running to the spirit temple. Link smiled and followed her.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ganon was not interested in the Gurudos. They were strong women and could take care of them selves. He started to turn back to his treasure but saw some one running to the temple. He was curious and waived his hand. The runner immediately started to glow red and float up to him when it got to him he waived his hand again. Nabouru then fell at his feet and she begun to cry.  
"Please don't hurt me, please, "  
Ganon didn't wont any more death, only to be left alone. He also felt pity for Nabouru, she was after all his daughter.  
"I wont kill you." It was then he noticed the second runner. But this one was different. It was entirely covered with some kind of black tight fitting clothing. Ganon waived his hand again and the figure floated up to him much like Nabouru did.  
When it got to him he waived his hand again and saw the thing fall to the ground. It was then he saw the thing and he let out a yell of fear and hatred.  
"I thought I turned you into a mask!"  
"Well well I chase a girl and I find an old hero."  
"Don't you ever call me a hero."  
"Really, If I remember correctly Ganon, when you were eighteen you were a mighty hero."  
"That was forty years ago, hero's die and villains take their place." "Oh really, link you getting all this boy."  
"LINK, you're with LINK!"  
"I guess you could say that Ganon, we are rather sharing bodies right now."  
"So that explains everything. He found you and put you on thinking you were some all powerful mask, so he could defeat me."  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up, boy he is such a fighter, you should hear him right now."  
"Leave him alone, I am the one you should be after not him, he is just a hero in his prime."  
"Ganon, are you turning back into your old self again?"  
It was then a smile spread across Ganon's face. "I think I can play hero, just for you."  
Link got up and started walking to Ganon. Ganon on the other hand was ready and he healed up his sword. When the two met they started to duel. Nabouru had a hard time staying out of their way.  
It wasn't until Link knocked the sword from Ganon's hand did he stop for a minuet.  
"Ganon, this is the end of you, do you have a last word you wish to tell link?  
Then with a grin Ganon put his right hand up into the air "I command the tri force of courage, go back to your rightful owner, help him get rid of the evil that pelages his body."  
Link then picked Ganon up and threw him off the side of the building. He stood there and watched as he fell to the ground and landed on the hard stone steps of the spirit temple. He watched for a few more minutes waiting for Ganon to get up but he never did. Then with a smile he turned to Nabouru and raised his sword.  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light between Link and Nabouru. When link opened his eyes he was looking at Zelda.  
"Link, I know you are in there, you must fight the evil, I love you link and I am sorry, please link fight the evil!"  
Hearing Zelda say I love you filled link up with joy so much joy he couldn't control his self.  
"Zelda I love you two.." link was trying to gain control but the evil in the mask was just as strong. Link tried to control his legs but he was stumbling around aimlessly. Then as Zelda let out a scream, link slipped and fell over the same edge where he watched Ganon fall.  
  
Nabouru did not see link fall. She did however see the treasure chest and her Gurdo instincts kicked in. she slowly and causally walked over to it and found it was already unlocked. When she opened it she was disappointed at what she found. A few old letters, love letters it looked like a baby's clothes and a painted picture. She recognized the man as Ganon, the little girl as her, but the young woman and the little boy she saw in the picture looked oddly familiar yet she couldn't put a name to them. The boy had blond hair, like the woman, and he had cool blue eyes. She then looked up as Zelda screamed and it was them Nabouru realized who the little boy in the picture was. 


	9. Bring me to life

The song is not mine. It belongs to Evanescence I URGE, No I command you to listen to Evanescence. Evanescence is one of the best music groups to come around since creed. Well enough here is the second to the last chapter. Bring me to life By Evanescence © 2003 Wind-Up Records ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
When Zelda reached the side of the temple she saw link was holding on a ledge just below where she was. She watched helplessly as link tried to pull his self up and fight the powers of the mask. Just then it begun to rain hard and it seamed to Zelda like it was an omen of bad things to come. "Link!" He stopped trying to get the mask off and looked at her "now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life, Zelda Please!"  
  
Zelda looked back down at him and reached her hand out to him. "Wake me up inside"  
  
Link reached up for her hand "call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run. Before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life"  
  
"frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead" Zelda touched the tips of his fingers and she reached out further. "All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"  
  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems" Link grabbed her hand and tried to pull his self up but was week from fighting the mask. "Got to open my eyes to everything"  
  
"Without a thought without a voice without a soul" Zelda saw his weakness and she tried to pull him up but she too was week.  
  
"Don't let me die here," Link yelled at her as his hand fell out of her and he begun to fall to the stone ground below  
  
"There must be something more" Zelda yelled back at him almost falling after him.  
  
"Bring me to life"  
  
When Link opened his eyes he remembered the powder the Mask man had given him. He knew that with his remaining strength he could once and for all seal the evil of the mask he was wearing up. Slowly getting up he limped over to where Ganon lay. Link could tell he was still alive by his breathing. Link fell next to him and took out the powder. Link closed his eyes and threw it up into the rain as hard as he could. The last thing he remembered before becoming a mask was Zelda's face and the love he had for her.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` There is still one more chapter people. So don't miss out. 


	10. Is this the end?

my immortal The song is not mine. It belongs to Evanescence I URGE, No I command you to listen to Evanescence. Evanescence is one of the best music groups to come around since creed. Well enough here is the second to the last chapter. My immortal By Evanescence © 2003 Wind-Up Records  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
When Zelda and Nabouru reached the bottom of the temple. Zelda searched franticly for link. She finally came upon his body and she started to cry as she approached him. She then realized he lay next to Ganon and the two were still and cold by the touch. It was then Zelda noticed the mask that lay between the two. It was split in half with a long black streak down the middle. On each side there was a Tri force symbol. Along with the tri force symbol lay the symbol of the Koreans and the Gurudos, each on one side.  
  
It was then Zelda realized link and Ganon sacrificed them selves to save hyrull one last time. Links body was dead but his soul was very much alive, and trapped in the mask. Zelda held the mask in her hands for a long time thinking of a name to call it. Finally it came to her. The mask of hero's.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
THREE YEARS AFTER LINKS DEATH.  
  
Zelda was standing in the royal graveyard holding a handful of red roses. She gently laid half of them on links grave and the other half on Ganon's grave. As she placed them in there place a lone tear fell from her eyes.  
"Mommy why do you always come here?" A little Blond haired blue eyed  
boy of three asked.  
"Because link, this is where your Daddy and grandfather is buried."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"They had to save hyrull from a great evil dear."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too link"  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When Zelda and little link was back at the castle they were greeted by Impa and sheik. "Hi sheik!" "Hay big man, been practicing with that sword I gave you?" "The one my father had when he was young?" "Yes?" "Every day!" "Good, maybe some day, if your mother will let me, I will take you on the path your father took to save hyrull." "Way!"  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Zelda was watching Sheik play with Link from her window. She let out a small sigh and turned to the mask that was hanging on the wall above her thrown. She knew link was in it but she could do nothing to get him back. "Zelda, you have to put it away sooner or latter, its bad to keep it in reach of wondering hands." "I know Impa, but it helps me to go one seeing that mask, I feel as if link is they're watching me." "I know baby girl, It hurts to loose a loved one. When sheiks father died I had all I could do to hang on."  
"Yeah, but at least he is truly dead and not trapped in a mask."  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
That night when every one was asleep link got up and thought he heard his name being called. He followed the call to Zelda's thrown room. When he got there his eyes quickly fell on the mask.  
"Link free me,!"  
"No link you mustn't, stay way link!"  
"Link do you wont to see your father?"  
"No link stop listen to me!"  
Link was standing on the chair and raised his chubby arms up to the mask. It begun to give a soft glow as his fingers got closer.  
"That's it little one, put it on free me."  
Link slowly put the mask to his face. Suddenly the toddler was over come with pain and let out a yell of suffering.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Zelda heard Links yell and she sat up in bead as fast as she could. She ran to his room and her heart sank when she saw he wasn't there. She then ran to her thrown room and she fell the ground at the sight.  
There standing in the room was the Adult link and Ganon. They were trying to pull the mask off of the younger link but were not faring very well. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the two were thrown back. Link would have landed on Zelda had he not gone through her.  
When she opened her eyes there was her baby boy standing in front of her. His eyes were no longer fulls of light blue but dark emptiness. Like he was born with out a soul.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Sorry people I know I told you this would be a last chapter but I got a brain fart and I wonted to continue this story a little longer then expected. Sorry for the misleading info. 


End file.
